Inspector Gadget's Christmas Caper
by Ellis97
Summary: Dr. Claw has taken over Santa's workshop and plans to send mind control toys to children, so Gadget has to stop him. But the real story is about these character arcs in the story, not about Gadget's mission or stopping Claw.
1. It's Christmas Time Again

**Author's Note:**

 **Looks like it's time for the Inspector Gadget Christmas special. Get ready to celebrate some holdiday cheer with Inspector Gadget, Tyson, Penny, Brain and Bridget! So here's a special theme song. This one is sung to the theme music from the original Inspector Gadget Christmas special.**

 **Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa la la la la! La la la la!**

 **Here to spread some joy, Inspector Gadget.**

 **Get ready for some cheer, here he is, Inspector Gadget.**

 **Here is right now! For the holidays. Inspector Gadget.**

 **That's right he is here, he will spread some joy, Inspector Gadget.**

 **Here he is right now, Inspector Gadget!**

 **Tis the season to be jolly, so go go gadget holidays!**

 **That's right he is here, Inspector Gadget!**

 **Here is right now, to deck the halls, Inspector Gadget. Oh-oh-oh-oh.**

 **Here he is right now, he'll save the day! Here he is, to save the holidays...**

 **INSPECTOR GADGET!**

* * *

Our story opens in Inspector Gadget's neighborhood where we see him and Tyson driving home from work in the freezing road.

"Boy," Gadget looked all around "I was kinda hoping for a white Christmas."

"Yeah," said Tyson "Me too."

"Hey man," said the Gadgetmobile "There aint no way I'm letting snow get on my paint job. In case you didn't know, I'm not weatherproof."

Finally, they arrived at Tyson's house.

"Well here we are Tyson" said Gadget.

"Thanks G," said Tyson.

"So Tyson," said Gadget "You wanna come over later tonight?"

"Sorry baby," said Tyson "But my relatives are coming over tonight from Georgia."

"Georgia?" asked Gadget "Is that where you're from?"

"Honey I'm from Chicago" said Tyson.

"Sorry," said Gadget "So why are all your relatives coming?"

"We're celebrating Kwanzaa tonight" Tyson explained "It's a time where us blacks celebrate the legacy of our people and all the wonderful times we've had together."

"Wowsers" said Gadget "That sounds great. I'd better get home."

"Happy holidays G" said Tyson.

"Same to you too, Tyson" Gadget kissed her goodbye.

"Yuck" said the Gadgetmobile "If there's anymore mushiness, my teeth are gonna rot. If I had any."

"Suck it up Gadgetmobile," said Gadget "Time to go home and get things prepared. We have a vacation in Miami to prepare for."

While Gadget arrived home, Penny and Bridget were walking home from school.

"Gee Bridget," Penny adjusted her scarf "I sure wish it would snow."

"Yeah" Bridget looked in the sky "It's a crying shame. Say Penny, you guys wanna come over later for dinner?"

"We'd love to" said Penny "But we can't. Uncle Gadget and me are going away for the holidays."

"Oh," Bridget looked sad "It's just that, all my relatives are going away, my mom and I spend the holidays alone mostly, my dad walked out on us and you're pretty much my sister, so...yeah."

"I'm sorry Bridget" Penny said sadly "I really wish I could stay with you."

"Yeah, sure" said Bridget "So...merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Bridge" Penny shrugged.

"Uh, Penny can you do me a small favor?" Bridget asked.

"Sure, B" said Penny "What is it?"

"Can you mail my letter to Santa for me?" Bridget handed Penny an envelope.

"Sure, Bridget" said Penny "I'd do anything for my sister."

"Thanks Penny" Bridget hugged Penny "You're the best."

Bridget walked into her house. At that same time, Penny walked down two houses to her place. She opened the door.

"Brain!" she shouted "Mommy's home!"

Brain ran down the stairs and leaped onto his mother and started licking her face.

"Awww," Penny hugged him "Hello baby."

Penny started giving Brain kisses all over his face. Just then, Gadget came downstairs.

"Penny!" said Gadget "You're home!"

"Hey Uncle Gadget!" Penny kissed her uncle on the lips "Are you excited for our vacation in Miami?"

"Sure" said Gadget "But first we have to go to the mall."

"The mall?" asked Penny "Why?"

"I wanna tell Santa what I want for Chirstmas." said Gadget.

"Okay," said Penny "I guess I can get Bridget something while we're there."

"Yeah," said Gadget "And I can get Tyson something as well."

Meanwhile at the North Pole, the elves were putting the finishing touches on the toys for the holidays in Santa's workshop. However secretly, someone was lurking in the shadows and putting on a Santa Claus suit. Why it was none other than, you guessed it! Dr. Claw. For he was planning to use Santa's workshop and the holidays for his latest and one of his most diabolical evil plans yet.

"You work for me today, you pathetic elves." Claw took out a remote from his pocket.

Claw pressed a button on the remote and all of a sudden, the bells on the elves' hats started glowing and they went in a trance.

"What the?" Santa looked down from the command deck "What's going on here?"

Just then, a claw from the toy making machine grabbed Santa and the brainwashed elves opened up a pipe leading to somewhere.

"What are you doing?" Santa asked "NOOO!"

The claw dropped Santa down into the pipe to who knows where.

"Now that that's taken care of," said Claw "Get to work you worthless elves."

The brainwashed elves started building some weird looking dolls one by one.

"Once the children of the world receive my special mind control dolls, everyone around the world will be in my command" Claw stroked his MAD Cat "There's only one person who can stop me, but my MAD Agents will stop him first."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Time for the Inspector Gadget Christmas Special! Now just so you know, this will have nothing to do with the storyline from the actual series, this is just to have some fun during season three and so I can make a Christmas special too.**


	2. The Great Christmas Caper

Gadget and Penny arrived at the mall where Gadget was holding up the line for Santa's lap by reading his Christmas list to the mall Santa Claus.

Gadget kept reading the list "...and five cases of oil, a new trench coat, a light saber, shiny new gears and circuits..."

"Come on Uncle Gadget!" Penny told her uncle "You're holding up the line!"

"Just hang on Penny," Gadget told his niece "And I'll also have-"

Just then, Gadget's phone rang and he finally got off the mall Santa's lap.

"Sorry Santa, gotta go!" Gadget walked away "I'm busy at the moment."

"Bout time" said the mall Santa. "Next!"

Gadget, Penny and Brain walked to the food court to take the call.

Gadget pulled out the antenna from his thumb "Hello Chief? You're where? We'll be there in a jiffy!"

"What happened Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked Gadget.

"The chief wants me to go on a mission" Gadget explained "He's saying we should meet him at the office."

"The office?" Penny asked "But the office is closed on Christmas and we should be getting ready for our trip to Miami."

"Come on baby girl" Gadget took Penny's hand "To the station!"

Gadget, Penny and Brain arrived at the station and in the front door was Chief Quimby, locking up the station for the holidays.

"Bout time you arrived, Gadget!" the chief gruffly said.

"What is it, Chief?" Gadget asked Quimby "Penny and I have to go somewhere tonight."

"Listen up Gadget!" Chief Quimby barked "I've gotta get to my sister's house in Ohio for the holidays, so I'm only gonna tell you this once!"

"What are you gonna tell me once?" Gadget asked.

"Dr. Claw has kidnapped Santa Claus" the Chief explained "He's brainwashing his elves and making them create strange toys."

"What kind of strange toys?" Gadget asked.

"How should I know?" the Chief asked "I'm just telling you what he's doing! Now you'd better get your keister over to the North Pole right away!"

"Don't worry Chief!" Gadget saluted "I'm always on duty!"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a train to catch" the Chief got into his car.

Gadget walked into the Gadgetmobile and started to drive.

"So, what's the chief blowing his stack about this time?" asked the Gadgetmobile.

"Yeah Uncle G," said Penny "What's going on?"

"Penny, it turns out Santa Claus is real!" said Gadget.

"He is?" Penny asked.

"Yep" Gadget continued "And Dr. Claw has captured him."

"Dr. Claw" Penny rolled her eyes "How shocking."

"And that's not the least of it!" Gadget said "He's brainwashed Santa's elves and is making them make weird toys. Looks like our trip to Miami is cancelled! We're going to the North Pole to save Christmas!"

"Oh boy" Penny cheered "I can hand deliver Bridget's letter to Santa. Isn't that great, Brain?"

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

"First, we have to pick up Tyson" said Gadget "We're gonna need her."

Gadget, Penny and Brain drove the Gadgetmobile to Tyson's house to pick her up.

"Come on Penny" Gadget got out of the car "Tyson's gonna be happy to see you!"

Gadget, Penny and Brain stepped out of the car and rang the doorbell to the house. Just then, Tyson opened the door. She was wearing blue sweatpants and a red midriff sweater.

"Hey Gadget!" Tyson said "Great to see you!"

"Great to see you as well sweetheart" Gadget smiled.

"Hey Penny!" Tyson bent down and kissed Penny's head.

"Hi Tyson!" Penny hugged Tyson.

"Hey Brain" Tyson bent down and hugged Brain, who licked her cheek. "So what're you guys doing here?"

"Tyson, I have to tell you that our trip to Miami has been cancelled" Gadget told her. "You see..."

Gadget explained everything to Tyson about Santa and Claw capturing him.

"..And that's why we need your help." Gadget finished "So will you come to the North Pole with us?"

"Sorry G," Tyson said "The Kwanzaa party is tonight and I cant leave the house. As I told you, my relatives from Georgia are coming. Plus, the holidays are kind of a sad time for me."

"Why?" Penny asked "What happened?"

"It's the time where I lost my son" Tyson confessed.

"You have a son?" Penny asked.

"Does that mean you used to be married?" Gadget added.

"Yes" Tyson said sadly "Seventeen years ago, my husband and I had a child named Michael. He was the most wonderful thing I ever saw and I was so excited to become a mother and raise a child of my own. I was the proudest parent ever because of Mike, he was my whole world."

"What happened to Michael, Tyson?" Penny asked with tears in her eyes.

"There was someone else," Tyson continued "Another man who loved me was so envious and furious, that he broke into our house and killed my husband, beat me up, set it on fire and he stole Michael from me and it was just around the holidays."

Gadget and Penny were shocked by that.

"What about the man who stole him?" Gadget asked "Who was he?"

"I don't remember" Tyson continued to cry "Afterwards, I went to live with my sister while I was looking for a new place. I never really got over losing my son and husband and another reason I cant go on the mission is because Kwanzaa is not just a time where we celebrate the legacy of our people, it's a time where we celebrate the memories of my husband and son. That's the reason I joined the force, so no one would end up like me. I didn't take this job for justice, it was out of trauma."

"Your house was burned to the ground," Penny said sadly "I know how that feels. To lose a family and everything you loved."

"I'm sorry Tyson" Gadget hugged her "I also know how it feels to lose a loved one. Penny and I both know, but at least you're not the last of your family."

"Yeah," Tyson sighed "I guess I should look at the bright side. At least I still have you, Penny, Brain, my sister and other living relatives."

"We'll come back after the mission and give our deepest condolences." Gadget said.

"Good luck G" Tyson kissed Gadget on the lips "And happy holidays."

"You too, honey" Gadget said "I hope we can stop by when we come back here, you know to give our deepest condolences as we said before."

"Bye Penny" Tyson hugged Penny. "Good luck."

"Bye Tyson" Penny hugged back.

Tyson then bent down and kissed Penny on the lips as well. Then, Gadget and Penny walked into the Gadgetmobile.

"Bout time you arrived!" said the Gadgetmobile "Come on! Let's go save Christmas!"

"You got it!" Gadget stepped on the gas pedal.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! Looks like the holidays are a tragic time for Tyson and her family, because someone had taken her son and apparently, her son meant the world to her and the reason she did it was out of this personal matter. But in the meantime, it's time for Inspector Gadget and Penny to save Christmas and search for Santa Claus at the North Pole. Stay tuned!**


	3. Welcome to the North Pole

Our heroes finally arrived in the North Pole, they were just about to land.

"Buckle up everybody" said the Gadgetmobile "It's gonna get pretty chilly!"

"All buckled Uncle Gadget!" Penny gave a thumbs up.

"Ruff" Brain nodded.

"Go go Gadget-Snowmobile!" Gadget pressed a button on the Gadgetmobile's control panel and the Gadgetmobile turned into a snowmobile and landed on the snowy ground.

"Now this is more like it" said the Gadgetmobile.

"Quick!" Gadget said "To Santa's workshop!"

Gadget stepped on the snowmobile's brakes and zoomed across the snowy plains.

"Uncle Gadget," Penny said "Do you even know how to get to Santa's Workshop?"

"Of course Penny," Gadget said confidentially "You just go- actually I have no idea how to get there."

"And in case you did not know, my GPS contains no directions to a place nobody even knew existed" said the Gadgetmobile "So that's a lost cause."

"There must be someone who can help us find where Santa could be" said Gadget.

Just then, a young woman wearing winter clothing and riding in a sled with some huskies pulling the sled, came passing by.

"Why don't we ask her Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked her uncle.

"Good idea, Pen" Gadget walked out of the Gadgetmobile. "Excuse me, young lady?"

"Yes sir?" she stopped her sled.

"We are looking for Santa Claus" Gadget explained "Do you know where he is?"

"Actually, I'm looking for Santa Claus as well" said the girl "I saw him get captured by a some man with a claw for a hand earlier today"

"A claw for a hand?" Gadget asked "That's Dr. Claw!"

"Who's he?" asked the girl.

"He's a criminal mastermind who's...well, let's just say he's someone you don't want to mess with" Gadget answered.

"I can see that" said the girl "I'm going to find Santa myself so I can help him get his workshop back."

"Where is he?" Gadget asked.

"I heard he's in the ice caverns" said the girl "It's miles away from where I live."

"You think you could take us there?" Gadget asked "You see, we're kind of in a hurry."

"Sure," said the girl "I'll help you."

"We can take my snowmobile" Gadget said "Come on!"

Gadget, the girl and her dogs walked into the Gadgetmobile.

"Uncle Gadget," Penny said "What's going on?"

"Penny, this is Annie" Gadget introduced the girl "Annie, this is my niece Penny"

"Nice to meet you, Annie" Penny took out her hand.

"Likewise" Annie shook Penny's hand as well.

"So, why are you coming with us?" Penny asked.

"Because I know where Santa is" Annie explained "And your uncle said me and my dogs could come along. These are my dogs; Flurry, Snowbell, Frosty, Flaky and Slushy."

"And this is my baby boy, Brain" Penny showed Annie Brain.

"Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff" the dogs barked at Brain.

"Ruff, ruff" Brain barked back at the dogs.

"So what're you doing out here anyways Annie?" Gadget asked Annie.

"I'm going to the Snow Queen's castle to convince her to release Santa" Annie explained "I know there's some good in her."

"What's so bad about her?" Gadget asked.

"She's said to be cold and cruel" Annie explained "Everything she touches turns to ice and that her heart is cold and lonely."

"Wowsers" said Gadget "But she'll freeze my systems and you and Penny's hearts, on Christmas even."

"Inspector," said Annie "We're going to convince her to release Santa, not fight her."

Finally, after an hour or so in the night snow, our protagonists came across a castle made out of ice.

"There it is, Elise's ice castle" said Annie "Where Santa is being held."

"Wowsers" Gadget used his binoculars to look at the castle "This is the second greatest ice castle I've ever seen."

"Yeah," said Penny "It could give ice sculptors a run for their money."

"Come on everyone," Gadget got out of the Gadgetmobile "Let's go get in and save Santa!"

Gadget, Penny, Brain, Annie and Annie's dogs got out of the Gadgetmboile and walked to the ice bridge that was leading to the castle.

"Look at that ice bridge Brain" Penny looked at the bridge "We'd better be careful not to sleep."

"Come on" said Gadget "It's not gonna be Christmas Eve for much longer."

Before Gadget could step on the bridge, Annie stopped him.

"Hold it Gadget!" she told him "Don't step onto the bridge."

"Why not?" Gadget asked "That ice princess-"

"Queen" Annie corrected him.

"Whatever" said Gadget "Has Santa and this is how we can get in."

"You don't understand, inspector" said Annie "Elise doesn't like people crossing her bridge and when she sees people crossing her bridge, she sends her Arctic animals to attack them."

"That's nothing" Gadget said confidently "I'm a cyborg, I can easily take out those animals."

"But Elise's animals are loyal and devoted to her," Annie explained "They'll attack us right on the spot and if you try to stop them or hurt them with your gizmos, Elise will freeze you for sure. Those animals are like her own kids and she's the mother."

Gadget, Penny and Brain stood speechless. They knew how a mother animal could get when you get near her children and since Annie made it pretty clear that Elise loves her animals like a proud mama and is deeply devoted to them, Gadget didn't want to take his chances.

"I know what it's like to be a mother your pet" Penny held Brain's head. "So I would hate to see Elise freeze us to death for hurting her animals."

"Are there any other ways to rescue Santa and get into the castle?" Penny asked Annie.

"Sure" said Annie "There's a secret entrance to the left, hidden in the shadows. Those ice catacombs can lead us there. But no one who goes through those catacombs rarely come out alive."

"We've gotta go through" said Gadget "It's our only chance. Come gang."

"Right behind you uncle G" Penny followed Gadget "I promised Bridget I'd get her letter to Santa and I'll do it."

"Ruff!" said Brain and Annie's dogs.

Gadget, Penny, Annie and the dogs carefully crossed the ice bridge in search for the snow queen and Santa Claus, of course.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Our heroes now have an ally to come along with them to find Santa and save Christmas! Now they must get into Elise's castle and rescue Santa or will they? Stay tuned!**


	4. Saving Santa and the Snow Queen

Finally, Gadget and the others crossed the bridge and found the secret catacombs.

"How are we gonna find the secret catacombs?" Penny asked the others.

"Don't worry Penny" Gadget pointed to the left "This way!"

Penny, Brain, Annie and Annie's dogs followed Gadget to the left of the castle, where he found the secret entrance.

"Like you said Annie," said Gadget "In the shadows to the left!"

"Then let's move!" Penny walked towards the catacombs.

"Not so fast Penny!" Gadget stopped her. "You're staying here with the dogs. This is too dangerous."

"You're uncle is right Penny," Annie told him "As I said, Elise is a dangerous person and she'd freeze you solid even if you look at her funny."

"Okay" Penny sighed "I'll wait here."

"If I don't come back, tell Tyson I love her" Gadget told his niece.

"Come back, okay?" Penny asked.

"I will" Gadget kissed Penny's temple.

Gadget and Annie entered the secret catacombs and crawled up to the castle.

Meanwhile up in Elise's castle, her crystal ball was ringing while she was sleeping.

"Wha?" She took off her sleepmask "What's going on?"

Elise walked over to the crystal ball and saw that it was showing static rather than our heroes crossing the bridge.

"Feh" she went back to bed "Must be off the fritz again."

Inside the secret catacombs, Gadget and Annie had been sneaking carefully to find the entrance.

"Go go gadget flashlight" Gadget unscrewed his finger and an LED light illuminated. "Let's see."

Gadget searched for the entrance and saw a manhole that led into the castle.

"There's a manhole" he pointed to the manhole "I think it leads to somewhere in Elise's castle. Go go gadget legs."

Gadget's legs extended and he lifted up the hatch to the manhole, which led to some sort of icy dungeon.

"What do you see up there inspector?" Annie asked Gadget.

"It's some sort of icy dungeon" said Gadget "Must be where they are keeping Santa, we'd better get up there."

Gadget's de-extended and he got up into the dungeon. Then, he extended his arms back into the catacombs and grabbed Annie and lifted her into the dungeon. They started to search for Santa.

"Oh Santa" Gadget whispered "Santa."

"Here boy" Annie whispered.

"Is someone there?" someone said from the distance.

"Annie, shut up" said Gadget "I hear something."

"Help, somebody" said the prisoner.

The two protagonists quickly followed the cries for help and found a cell that contained none other than...

"SANTA!" they shouted.

He was in a cell made out of ice.

"Inspector Gadget!" said Santa "And Annie!"

"Thank goodness we found you" said Annie "Now all we need to do is get you out of this icy prison."

"But how are you gonna get me out?" asked Santa "Elise has the keys to the cells."

Annie felt the bars on the cell "Hey wait! The bars are made out of ice. Inspector, do you have anything that can thaw these bars?"

"I sure do, Annie" said Gadget "Go go gadget blow torch!"

Gadget's hand went into his sleeve and out came a blow torch, which Gadget used to melt the bars on Santa's cell and Santa was freed. However, some alarm went off.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "What's going on?"

"It's Elise's alarm" Santa told them "We've gotta get outta here."

While our heroes tried to make their way out of the castle, the alarm woke up Elise.

"Intruders!" she gasped and ran to the crystal ball "They've got Santa! I'll take care of this!"

As soon as Gadget, Annie and Santa made it out of the castle and back to Penny and the dogs, giant shards of ice started sprouting from the ground and surrounded our heroes.

"What the?" Penny asked "What's going on?"

Suddenly, Elise appeared "MWAH HA HA HA HA! Looks like you're all frozen out huh?"

"Crumbs" Penny said "It's the Snow Queen!"

"You and Dr. Claw will never get away with this, Elise" Santa exclaimed. "You'll never ruin the holidays!"

"That's what you think, Mr. Claus" Elise cackled "As white as snow, as wrong as right, create a blizzard to last throughout the whole starry night!"

Elise raised her hands and magical snowflakes flew into the clouds and a huge blizzard occured. Snowflakes were blown from strong winds in the sky and the air was very chilly, then again, this is the North Pole, so yeah.

"A blizzard?" Annie shut her eyes "What's going on?"

"With this blizzard, Santa will never be able to make his deliveries" Elise said "And no one will enjoy Christmas again! MWAH HA HA HA!"

Meanwhile at Santa's workshop, Dr. Claw was watching the whole thing on his monitor.

"WHAT?" Claw shouted "That pathetic snow queen wasn't supposed to prevent my delivery. Now I cannot deliver the mind control toys! I'll get you Snow Queen! But not before I get you Gadget!"

Claw pressed a button on a remote and his MAD Jet landed right in front of Santa's workshop. He carried MAD Cat and ran into his MAD Jet and zoomed into the sky. He may not have been able to use his brain control toys, but at least the kids will be depressed when they wake up.

Meanwhile, our heroes were still trapped in the ice cage.

"We've gotta get outta here, but how?" Penny wondered.

"I've got an idea!" Gadget snapped his fingers "Go go gadget flamethrower!"

A flamethrower came out of Gadget's coat and it shot flames right at the ice and it melted.

"You forget, I have gadgets on my side" Gadget told Elise.

"You may have prevented children from getting toys, but you still have lost Elise!" Penny told her.

"What are you talking about, you little brat?" Elise growled. "I have destroyed Christmas!"

"No you haven't!" Penny walked up to Elise and caused her to back up towards a cliff "Christmas is a time for family! For love and for caring about others! It's a two way straight! You don't get things because you want them, you have to earn and deserve them! And you will not destroy the holidays!"

Penny pushed Elise, who fell off the edge of the cliff and started holding onto a branch, which was about to snap.

"HELP!" she shouted "HELP! HELP!"

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "Elise is in trouble!"

"We've got to save her!" Sanata said "Come on."

Gadget extended his arm down to Elise's and grabbed her hand, however that wasn't enough.

"Come on" Gadget tried to pull her "I could use a hand!"

"Quick Brain!" Penny grabbed Brain "Uncle Gadget needs our help!"

"Ruff!" Brain ran towards the cliff.

Soon, Annie and her snow dogs helped pull Elise as well and finally, she was pulled up to safety.

"You, you saved my life." Elise stared at them.

"You were in trouble" Penny explained "No one should be alone and sad and hurt on Christmas."

"Thanks" Elise said "I owe you guys a lot."

"And I think the thing you owe Penny is a wish" Santa said "After all, abonormally powerful and unusual humans are all about rules and their word."

"Yep" Gadget said "That's what we are all about!"

"Fine" Elise sighed "What is your wish, Penny? But you can't wish for more wishes."

"Rats" Annie said "I was totally gonna suggest that."

"I want you to be nice" Penny folded her arms.

"Nuh uh" Elise shook her head "Anything but that! I got an idea! Penny, how about a new doll or something?"

"I want you to be nice" Penny said again.

"Very well" Elise raised her hands at herself "Melt away oh heart of ice. You heard me right, make me nice."

Some magic sprinkles came from Elise's hands and she was suddenly frozen in a daze.

"Is she okay?" Gadget raised an eyebrow.

"Ruff?" Brain walked up to her.

"Awww" Elise snapped out of her daze "What a cute widdle puppy!"

Elise picked up Brain and started kissing his whole face.

"Are you sure she's changed?" Penny asked Santa.

"Beats me" said Santa. "I don't have powers like hers."

"But I have changed, Penny" Elise said sincerely "On the inside."

"Good" said Annie "Then call off this storm."

"That's out of my league." Elise explained "You see, once I call on a storm, it has to take its natural course."

"Well thanks anyways" Penny waved goodbye as she, Gadget, Annie, Santa and the dogs ran.

"You're welcome" Elise waved to them "And merry Christmas!"

Our heroes went back to the Gadgetmobile and drove back to Santa's workshop.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Now they're on their way to Santa's workshop! I don't know about you guys, but I'm not doing anymore holiday specials! They're too hard to do! Stay tuned!**


	5. Merry Christmas After All

Finally, our heroes arrived at Santa's workshop and they were able to get the orignal toys back and dispose of the mind control ones. Unfortunetly, they ran into some sort of jam.

"Elise's blizzard is making it too hard to see where we're going." said Santa "I'm afraid I can't make my deliveries."

"There must be something we can do" said Gadget.

"I have an idea" said the Gadgetmobile.

"You do?" said everyone.

"Sure" said the Gadgetmobile "I've been equipped with an LED light. It could easily help Santa see through the blizzard."

"Nice thinking Gadgetmobile" said Gadget "Go go Gadgetmobile LED!"

The Gadgetmobile's lights lit up and they were illuminating like two glowing beacons.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Santa chuckled "Looks like we're gonna be making some deliveries after all!"

"Santa wait!" Penny showed Santa Bridget's letter "Is there still time to help with this letter?"

"Of course there is, Penny" said Santa "Let's see"

Santa opened Bridget's letter "Let's see what she wrote. Dear Santa..."

Bridget's letter:

 _"I thought Christmas was supposed to be the time where you're supposed to be with all the people you love and care about. But all my loved ones are going away and can't be with me, and every year my mom and I have to spend the holidays alone. If there's anything you can do, anything. Just tell me._

 _Your friend,_

 _Bridget."_

"Well everyone" said Santa "You don't need my help for that."

"You're right Santa" said Gadget "That's a wish we can grant on our own."

"But Uncle Gadget," said Penny "How is Santa gonna make his deliveries?"

"Don't worry, Penny" said the Gadgetmobile "I got me something in my glove compartment that can help, just in case we had to get home early."

Gadget opened up the glove compartment and saw a tiny LED and put it on Santa's sleigh.

"There you go Santa" said Gadget "You're sure to make those deliveries!"

"Why don't you guys just use Rudolph's nose instead?" Penny asked Santa.

"There's no Rudolph" said Santa "It's just some cheap urban legend and stop motion Christmas special."

"Oh" said Penny "Well good luck Santa! And Merry Christmas!"

"And a merry Christmas to you!" Santa flew off "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

As Santa flew off, so did Gadget and the others. After saying goodbye to Annie while she and her dogs made their way back home, Gadget, Penny and Brain flew all the way back to Metro City to spend Christmas with their loved ones. First, they stopped off at Tyson's house.

"Hey Tyson" Gadget said as she came to the door.

"Oh hi Gadget" she sadly said.

"So, how's the party going?" he asked her.

"Okay I guess" said Tyson "My nephews are hogging up all the rolls again. I'd better get back to the table. What're you guys doing here anyway?"

"We just wanted to come back and give our deepest condolenses" Gadget confessed "Listen honey, we're sorry about your loss. I know all you want is your son back, but I'm sorry. I can't bring him back, but the least we can do is be here for you. I love you Tyson and I'll always be here for you."

Tyson didn't say anything, she just hugged Gadget. His body may have been solid and metal, but she could still feel the warmth of his love and Penny's as well.

"You're our family Tyson" Penny hugged her "And we'll always love you."

"And I'll always love you too, Penny" Tyson kissed her nose.

Gadget, Penny and Brain stayed at Tyson's house for a bit and got to know her relatives pretty well. About a half hour later, Gadget, Penny and Brain arrived at Bridget's house. Penny rang the doorbell, Bridget came to the door and boy was she shocked.

"Surprise!" Gadget and Penny said.

Bridget gasped "I thought you guys were going away!"

"Well we decided to change our plans" said Penny "We figured you and your mom could use come company for the holidays."

"Oh I do!" said Bridget "Mom!"

Bridget's mom came to the door "Yes ho-whoa!"

"Hi Mrs. Williams." Penny waved to Bridget's mother.

"What're you guys doing here?" asked Bridget's mother.

"We had a slight change of plans" Gadget smiled.

"Come inside" said Bridget's mother.

Gadget, Penny and Brain walked inside to have a nice, warm dinner with Bridget and her mother. Luckily, they whipped up a Christmas meal for Bridget and her mother. And guess what? By the time our heroes got back, it started to snow.

"You see Penny," Gadget wrapped his arms around Penny "When people forget their own needs and look out for one another, you really can expect something good to come out of it."

"You're right Uncle Gadget" said Penny.

"And the best part is," said Bridget "We're all with the people we love and care for most."

"And it's gonna be a merry Christmas" said Bridget's mother.

"And a go, go gadget goodnight." said Gadget. "And here's a good way to end the story! By telling our readers it!"

"Merry Christmas everyone" Penny blew a kiss to the readers. "Happy Haunnakah, happy Kwanzaa as well!"

"Hope you enjoyed it" Bridget blew a kiss as well.

"Ruff!" Brain barked.

"Peace on earth!" said Bridget's mother.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Bridget and her mother now have some loved ones to celebrate Christmas with and Gadget and Penny have promised to always be there for Tyson, even though she's lost her son. It's sad though, Tyson will probably never be reunited with her son. Or will she? Stay tuned!**


End file.
